


Afterstory

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: angsty at some bits, based on a bunch of headcanons friends came up with, fluff as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Aoba had practised Scrap so well that he could...bring Sly into the real world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterstory

**Author's Note:**

> The timeskips are a bit weird at times because I wrote it just based on a bunch of headcanons friends came up with, but hey, angst and fluff are all in there so hope y'all enjoy~

Aoba had done it. He opened his eyes, sweat slowly dribbling down the side of his forehead. He had practiced Scrap for a long amount of time, it was hard, but he had done it. Ren stood beside Aoba, but both of their eyes were set on the single figure standing in front of him. Azure locks tainted with a tinge of dark blue at the ends, hands in his pocket without a care in the world, closed eyelids slowly opening to reveal the sharp emotionless gold. Desire, otherwise known as Sly, had materialized. 

“Aoba…can you give us some time?” Aoba turned his eyes away from Sly, himself still a bit surprised that he managed to do something like this. After many talks with Ren, the two decided it was time to set things straight. It was time to correct not only their mistakes, but also helping Sly to correct his past mistakes. Nodding silently, Aoba looked at Sly one last time before slowly walking out of his room. _Good luck, Ren. After all, you’d know him much better than I would._

 

Silence. Nothing but silence and tension remained inside the room, two sets of eyes filled with very different emotions stared into each others eyes. Ren closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and as he opened them, he was met with a punch. A strong one, one that made him take a step back. He could already feel the purple that was coloring his left cheek, but no matter. He had expected more to be honest. 

Frustration, anger, irritation, mixed emotions filled up golden eyes as Sly took a step forward, not giving Ren a chance to rest as he swung his leg across in a roundhouse kick, landing a hard blow to his ribcage. Electric sparks of pain started to course through Ren, but he willed his body to remain steady, even if this was one sided completely. No matter what Sly had done, a punch, a kick, anything, he didn’t say a word, only creasing his brows together, letting out the occasional grunts. Sly on the other hand never stopped his attacks, only using more force with the next strike, showing Ren absolutely no mercy.

Seconds, minutes and perhaps even hours had passed. After one clearly weakened punch, Sly took some steps back, panting roughly as he glared at Ren. The other didn’t mutter a single word, as if he was waiting for Sly to catch his breath. Sly clicked his tongue in annoyance at the realisation, charging forward and ready to land another punch. Except Ren spoke up, in a soft voice with care,

“Welcome back.”

Sly’s movement paused, slowed down as it stopped inches before Ren’s chest. Silence filled the room once again, Sly not muttering a single word, nor Ren. The emotions once filled golden eyes melted away, small beads of tears now stung at the corner of his softened eyes. It has been so long, so lonely, so dark. So _painful_. The questions that filled his mind every single day, inside the place he’d do anything to get away from, the questions that tortured his soul.

_Will I ever leave this place?_

_Will I ever be freed?_

_Will I ever have someone who cares about me?_

_Will I ever have someone who’d take a second glance at me?_

_Will I ever have someone who’d ask if I’m alright?_

_Will I ever be…accepted?_

He thought he knew the answers, he thought it was already unchangeable. It wasn’t. That single line from Ren, the one single line was all he needed. He turned around, letting his darkened blue strands fall before his face. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, but they weren’t tears of sadness. A smile spread across his lips.

 _I’m…accepted._  

After Sly had dried his tears away, Ren silently asked him with amber eyes if it was ok to call Aoba back inside again. Seeing a small nod from Sly, he released a long sigh, calling out for Aoba. Moments later, Aoba and Sly were now facing each other, one being slightly shorter. Two sets of similar coloured eyes stared at each other, two sets of similar cerulean locks cascaded over shoulders. Their expressions held almost no trace of emotions, but before stillness could takeover the room again, Sly spoke up this time.

“…you, can accept me being here now, right?”

“Of course.” 

“You…mean it?” A soft chuckle leaves Aoba’s closed lips, and he took a step forward, smiling at the other.

“Always, Sly. Welcome home.” Sly bit down on his quivering bottom lip, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall once again from his eyes. His throat clogged up as emotions welled up from the depth of his heart, no longer shut away from the world, no longer hidden from anyone else. He turned his face away, muttering out a quick and silent thanks, but he knew the other definitely heard him.

\---

Time passed, not agonizingly slow, but rather fast as Sly slowly adapted to this world, once again. Things weren’t that different, maybe just trying not to wreck minds was slightly difficult. His life wasn’t all Rhyme now, it was more…normal. Shopping with Tae on a steady schedule, popping into work where Aoba was at and messing up shelves were always fun. Dinner times he would always steal a few doughnuts to eat upstairs, but when Tae found out he’d groan out of frustration. Sitting through her hour long lectures was always a pain in the ass, especially when Aoba was poking his head out from the corner and snickering silently. Even Ren sometimes would join, and that only made Sly blush out of embarrassment. For the time being, they had Sly sleeping in one of the guest rooms, not that he minded. He had already been accepted, this much wasn’t a bother. And then,

It’d be time to sleep.

Sly never really slept much when he was still living back in Aoba’s mind, since there wasn’t sunrise or sunset, just the endless darkness. Sleep was something he had yet to get used to, but he was ok with it. However, dreaming was something he hated. The only thing he absolutely despised ever since he started living in this world with Aoba and Sly. The cause was simple.

Nightmares. 

He’d close his eyes, pull his blanket over his body and let his mind rest. He’d want to have a sweet dream of being held in Ren’s arms, he’d want to be told even in a dream state that he was accepted, that he was loved. Maybe even a tender kiss.

It never happened. 

The first thing he’d see, was darkness. Darkness that seemed to consume his entirety, darkness that seemed to never end, darkness that seemed to eat away at his sanity. The one place he despised, the one place he hated, the one place he thought he got away from had sneaked its way back, making the questions resurface. And what he hated the most is when he’d see Ren, standing a few meters away, the usual cloak tattered at the edges, the mask that covered his amber eyes, the lips that were shut in a thin line and not showing any emotions. He was afraid of those times, he wanted to forget them. And then, the Ren at that time would say those words. 

“You don't belong here, Sly.”

He would wake up straight away, sometimes with a scream, hands clutched tight around his sweat drenched body. Loud, uneven breaths left his lips as sweat trailed down the side of his cheeks, body trembling as nothing but fear, horror and panic filled his mind.

Then, there were the pieces of memories that lingered. The ones that would haunt him and return the questions to his mind. He’d curl up, hugging his knees as close to his body as possible, burying his head as he let the tears fall carelessly. It was a state he’d hate for anybody to see him in, a state he’d want anyone to see him in. He wanted someone to see, to hold him close with strong, calming arms, with gentle words and caring eyes, someone who knew him.

 _Ren._

Sly would get out of bed, taking each and every step still trembling in dread, barely managing to twist open the doorknob. He’d take careful steps, hands reached out in front of him as he tried not to bump into anything in the dark. Aoba and Ren had yet started to sleep together in the same bed yet despite their relationship, one thing that would always make Sly feel a little relieved. Fumbling in the dark as he twisted open the doorknob to Ren’s room, comfort immediately washed over him.

_It was his scent. His room. It was Ren._

His steps slowly grew faster as he reached Ren’s bed, his uneven breathing gradually returning to normal. Ren had told him before, if anything happened go to him, no matter the time. So he did. Sly leaned over, lifting up the blanket just slightly and climbing in beside Ren. He knew the other must’ve already been awoken by the time he stepped in front of Ren’s door, but he didn’t say a word. Instead, Ren turned to face Sly, amber eyes that seemed to see right through him brought tears to his eyes once again. They rolled down his cheeks the moment Ren wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him close and placing his hand on top of Sly’s head, stroking his azure strands with care. He whispered calming words out with a soft voice, only holding the other closer until nothing could come in between their bodies. They were perfect. Almost, perfect.

Eventually, Ren loosened his hold, giving Sly a few more reassuring words and heading downstairs to make a nice, warm cup of hot cocoa. It was Sly’s favourite. He’d try to be as quick as possible, frowning when he remembered that Sly was still trembling even in his arms. Wasting as little time as possible, Ren headed back up, a soothing smile spread across his lips as he handed Sly the warm drink. The two sat in silence, only the occasional small sipping sounds from Sly as he relished his mind in the warmth of the hot cocoa. Soon after, they’d get back in bed together, Ren’s arms wrapped around Sly’s, a satisfied smile spread cross both their lips.

\---

Days like those couldn’t be helped, Sly knew. But with Ren here, he was ok. Then, there’d be other days where he’d just be feeling down. Pent up frustration, irritation at the tingling feeling buried inside his heart threatening to resurface again. Those days had always been rainy, coincidence or not. The sound of heavy rain falling on the window sills would help someway, but someone else always knew better ways. Ren. Sly sometimes would laugh at himself mockingly for being so reliant on the other.

He was here once again, lying down on his bed with nothing but pent up emotions. Sly looked to the left, then right, and back to the ceiling again. A heavy sigh left his lips as he brought up his hands, twisting the locks of his hair around his fingers. Similarly to Aoba, Sly had lost most of his sensations within his hair. It tickled sometimes, but now it’s just something to get past time. He vaguely recalled Tae saying she was out to the neighbouring town for a patient. Aoba was at work as usual, so it was just he and Ren looking after the house.

The door creaked silently, attracting Sly’s attention for brief seconds. It was Ren, of course. Who else would it be? Sly continued to play with his hair, not minding the slow footsteps that were nearing his bed. He felt a small nudge at his free hand, then a familiar warmth enveloping it completely, fingers intertwining together. A sigh fell from Sly’s lips again, this time a softer one. He stopped playing with his hair, letting it fall to his side as he reached out, taking ahold of Ren’s broad shoulders and pulling him down onto the bed.

“Nap.” Mumbling out the word, Sly snuggled closer towards Ren, wrapping his arm around the other’s body and pulling him close. There was something about snuggling with Ren that Sly always enjoyed. Maybe it was the large arms that made him feel safe and at home, maybe it was how perfect his body enveloped Sly’s own, or maybe it was his body heat that was always, strangely warm.

“You’re really fucking warm…” Sly nuzzled Ren’s still clothed chest, his mind being already half asleep. The action brought a soft smile onto Ren’s lips, making him hugging Sly even closer, breathing in his unique scent. He couldn’t help the happiness and satisfaction welling up inside his heart, but he welcomed it. He has somewhat, opened up Sly by a little again. No matter if it were big or small, Ren’d always be content when he managed to do so. Smiling, amber eyes closed and they slept away the evening.

\---

But then again, there would also be days that were a little more awkward. Like tonight, Sly and Aoba were home alone. Ever since Koujaku found out that Ren was a good drinker, every Saturday night, he’d drag Ren out for drinking. The two of them sat in silence at the kitchen table, silence hanging over them.

Aoba quietly nibbled on his doughnut, sneaking glances at Sly from time to time. He was desperate to start a conversation, just anything to get rid of this awkwardness. But then, the words Ren had told him few days ago kept repeating inside his head, reminding him that he shouldn’t ask Sly, unless he speaks up first. Hazel eyes drifted back down to the kitchen table in front of him, unsure if he should listen to Ren or just ask. It wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

“You know-” 

“I’m sorry.” Before Aoba could speak, Sly cut him off. Aoba blinked, confusion written across his face. This was one of the few times Aoba heard the word sorry coming out of Sly’s lips, most of the times it was said to Tae after her scoldings.

“I was really immature back then. I…didn’t understand a thing. I just did whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I hurt a lot of people, Ren, Granny, including myself. But I’m…going to try now. I know I can’t do anything to wipe the past away, and I’ll never forget the fact that I have ruined lives in the past. But I’ll do my best to look forward, so…sorry.”

Aoba stared, eyes slowly widening as Sly spoke on. Aoba’d always thought that he detested him, loathed him for existing. The times when he’d hear Sly’s voice inside his mind, he’d sigh in frustration, annoyance. He thought Sly had felt the same way. He was so, so wrong.

“I know I might never be able to work enough to repay you and Ren for bringing me to this world, but I’m going to try. Trying is better than nothing, right-” Sly bit down on his bottom lip, then deciding to finally look up at Aoba. Surprise filled his eyes as he watched the other standing up in silence, walking around and he stared as arms wrapped around him. Sly flinched slightly, but he didn’t push Aoba away. He waited. Then, Aoba spoke up. 

“I should be saying sorry as well. After Ren started living with me, I just completely ignored you. I had thought it was fine this way, that I could just leave you there forever as long as you didn’t bother me again. That was really selfish and immature of me. Sorry.” Aoba spoke in a soft voice, hugging Sly closer. He wanted Sly to feel this, to feel that he was speaking from the bottom of his heart. He was, truly sorry. A relieved smile drew across his lips when he felt the pair of arms that wrapped around him soon after. He opened his mouth once again, and the two spoke at the same time.

“Thank you.”


End file.
